This invention relates to a pin locking assembly and, more particularly, to an assembly that permits quick change by easy removal of the pin while maintaining a positive connection between the pin and associated member at other times.
Exemplary of but not limited to the use of the invention is in connection with shackles, i.e., U-shaped members providing a pair of legs equipped with aligned openings. Shackles are used in many environments and one illustrative environment is in connection with the chains associated with excavating equipment such as dragline buckets. In this environment and many others, a dilemma has arisen between the need for providing a positive lock on the shackle or other pin-equipped member so that the same will not become detached during operation while at the same time providing a structure that is easily and quickly disassembled for change. A wide variety of expedients have been adopted in the past for temporarily but releasably locking shackles and illustrative of these expedients are co-owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,124,912 and 3,811,270. In these representations of the prior art and most others, the ability for quick change or detachment has been sacrificed in the interest of having a positive lock, i.e., using deformable keepers for the pin, complicated interlocks subject to stress, and the like. This dilemma has been solved by the instant invention and through the provision of a novel assembly wherein the locking parts are not subject to unusual deforming stresses.
According to the invention, a pin is mounted within opening means within a member in a fashion whereby the pin is prevented from moving axially. Associated with the pin is a plate rotatably mounted adjacent one pin end for movement between removable and non-removable positions--along with removable lock means releasably fixing the plate in the non-removable position.
Other features, details and advantages of the invention can be seen in the ensuing specification.